In manufacturing parts formed from composite materials such as laminated plies of fiber reinforced resins, it is often necessary to bond materials or components at various locations on a part. For example, in the case of a rotor blade for aircraft, it may be necessary to bond additional reinforcing layers of a fiber reinforced resin material in the area where the blade is to be attached to a drive shaft. In the past, the curing of adhesive bonds on parts such as a rotor blade require the use of cranes to move the rotor blade as well as specialized fixtures which were labor intensive to assemble and disassemble. A crane was used to move the rotor blade onto a table where it was oriented horizontally in order to allow components or reinforcements to be bonded to the blade. Specialized tooling and hand wrenches were required to draw down fasteners which clamped the reinforcements/components to the blade. This process was time consuming, required careful alignment of the parts and left open a possibility that too much or too little pressure was applied to the clamped parts. Following clamping, the entire blade was moved by a crane to a large oven in order to complete the heat cure process. The entire process of assembling, heating and cooling the components suffered from long flow times, was not ergonomically friendly and consumed a relatively high amounts of energy since a large oven was required to heat the entire blade.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for adhesive bond curing that reduces processing time, provides controllable, consistent results and is more energy efficient. The present invention is directed toward satisfying this need.